


Princess Tea Party

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Sickness, daddy!ben, daddy!callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Callum gets Lexi a puppy, but doesn't expect what happens next
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @lou_flaherty on Twitter for the prompt/request   
> Hope this is okay and what you where expecting?

'Who was that?' Callum asked as he walked out of the bedroom, noticing Ben was pushing his phone back into his pocket.  
'Lola, its a teacher training day at Lexi's school and she forgot about it, only now she's already agreed to work a shift at the salon and there is nobody to have her, Billy's away with Honey and the kids and Jays working a funeral. I said we'd have her if thats okay?' Ben asked really not sure one what Callums answer was going to be. 

'Yeah thats fine, is she coming here?' He asked looking at the state of the apartment   
'Nah... Were going to have to go to Billy's, she don't wanna leave jesy on her own... that's your fault ya know she's don't ever wanna be apart from that bloody puppy' Ben told him laughing   
'I'm joking' He added when he saw the look that Callum was giving him.   
'Come lets go' 

****

'What do ya wanna play next princess?' Ben asked as he sat down on the sofa exhausted. They had been to the park with jesy the dog and Ben had been roped into playing fetched with her and Lexi whilst Callum supervised. 

'Maybe a game that doesn't involve Daddy running about too much... I think he's a bit tied' Callum added as he came to sit next to Ben with a mug of coffee. 

'I know! we can have a princess tea party! We can dress up and so can jesy and have tea and cake! Can we daddy?' Lexi cried out   
'I suppose so baby' Ben told her earning him a massive grin from the young lady in front of him. She ran upstairs to her room followed my the puppy. 

'God, I never realised how exhasting it was looking after a 6 year old' Callum told Ben   
'Sorry babe I know it wasn't how we where planing to spend the day together' Ben told him leaning over to he could press a kiss to Callum's lips.   
'Its okay, I love lexi, anyway I'm enjoying it being with my two favourite people in the entrie world' Callum said smiling 

'You may not be saying that once you've played tea parties, trust me it will scar you for life! good job Lola isnt here last time Lexi ropped me in I got blackmailed with that picture for weeks!' Ben finished just as Lexi made it back in to the room clutching a large box full of everything you needed for a princess tea party apparently. 

'Here you go Callum, This is for you to wear... Can I do you make up too?' She asked as she produced Callum's costume out of the box.   
'Erm.. maybe in a bit' Callum replied taking the tiara and wand from the little girl before looking over at Ben. 

'Okay!' she cried going back to the box and pulling out Ben's usual get up.   
'I'll do your make up now daddy' she told him Ben unfortunately couldn't get out of it like Callum had managed to and 5mins later was covered in pink and blue make up. 

'I'll do you now jesy' Lexi cried and walked over to the dog sitting patiently near the window.   
'No make up on jesy darling... dogs dont like makup' Ben told her   
'Its okay she doesn't need any make up daddy, she's already beautiful' she said before finding a tiara for the dog to wear.   
'Oh cheers baby' Ben huffed under his breath   
'Your beautiful to me babe' Callum whispered smiling 

Once everyone was dressed up Lexi procceded to get out her princess tea set and gave everyone a cup and a plate.   
After a couple of hours Lexi began to get tied of the game, she also noticed that her stomach had started to hurt and she kept scratching her arms. She shurgged it off and decided she was just hungry

'Callum can you make that soup I really like? me and jesy are hungry!' she asked   
'the vegetable one?' he asked   
'Yep! it will make me big and strong thats what you said... can you make it for me?' she asked giving him the most perfect smile. She was so much like her father. 

'Of course I can darling, why don't you put you toys away and help daddy clean up' he told her. She nodded her head and started piling the tea party stuff back into the box, before finding Ben and taking him upstairs with her.

Callum busied himself with the making of the soup, he had to change the recipe a little as Billy and Jay didnt seem to have much in the way of vegetables. About 40mins later the soup was ready and the table laid.

****

'This is nice babe, not as good and your usual' Ben said eating some more of the soup in front of him 

'Well you can thank your brother for that... I dont know how they live with whats in the fridge' Callum told him laughing  
'Do you like the soup princess?' Callum asked looking down at the little girl who had stopped eating. 

'I dont want any more' she whispered touching her hand to her stomach   
'Lexi! You asked Callum to make the soup, the least you can do is eat it!' Ben told her strongly   
'Ben, its alright' Callum said shaking his head

'No it isn't babe, she needs to learn to eat what she is given' Ben said glaring down at Lexi.   
She nodded and tried to eat a few more mouthfuls. She felt sick and didnt know what to do, her arm hurt too but she didnt want ot make daddy made at her

'Please can I go to the toilet Callum?' she asked after a while not looking at Ben   
'Of course you can sweetheart' he told her.  
She got down from the table and almost ran upstairs to the bathroom. 

'Ben that was a litle harsh dont ya think?' Callum asked taking a sip of his water   
'Maybe a little... but she wont learn otherwise' Ben told him

Once they had finished their soup, Callum was starting to get a bit worried. Lexi still hadnt returned from the bathroom. 

'I'm just going to go and check on her, do us a favour and find something for dessert' Callum asked Ben before walking towards the stairs. 

'Lex? Lexi are you okay? I'm coming in okay?' Callum asked after knocking a few times he pushed open the door and was shocked when he saw her. 

The little girl had passed out on the floor near the toilet, she had definitely been sick. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand and realised she had a tempurture, her skin was also clamy.  
He noticed her right hand sleeve had been rolled up. He moved to roll it up some more and saw some red blotches covering it. He gently moved her to inspect the other arm which had the same red bloches all over. 

'Lexi? Lexi Darling?' Callum tried to get her to wake up   
He used his army training to try and find a pulse. He was shaking himself but he managed to find one, weak as it was. 

'BEN!!!! BEN!!!' He shouted holding the little girl in his arm.  
'What?' Ben asked from the bottom of the stairs 

'Call a fucking Ambulance' Callum screamed running down the stairs with the little girl in his arms.   
'What the fuck? Callum!' Ben shouted as he notced Lexi in his arms   
'Whats wrong with her?' Ben asked panicking   
'Just call them' he shouted laying her on the sofa as he pulled on his boots   
'There going to be 30mins' Ben told him shutting off his phone. 

'Too long, we'll take her' he shouted   
'I'll drive you look after her' He told him. He picked her back up in his arms and carefully placed her in her daddy's arms before pickiing up his wallet jacket and keys and runing out of the house. Ben following behind


	2. Chapter 2

****  
The drive seemed to take an age, Ben was in the back seat, Lexi laid out in front of him, her head in his lap as he stroked her hair back.   
'Callum! what do I do?' Ben asked 

'Just keep talking to her, and dont panic, we are nearly there' Callum told him as he looked up to see Ben and lexi on the back seat, he quickly focused on the road as he put his foot down.   
'I'm sorry baby, for shouting, were nearly there now, not long' Ben whispered tears falling down his cheeks as he stroked her hair and lifeless face. 

As soon as they got the the hospital Callum found the closest space, he got out of the car and opened the back door, taking the little girl into his arms and Ben following by his side. 

'Excuse me we need help!' Callum called out in the reception, the moment he finshed two nurses had run over with a bed, they took her out of Callums arms and placed her gently on the bed.   
'What happened?' One of the nurses asked  
'I dont know... She was fine eating dinner, and the went to the toliet,when I found her she had thrown up and had the blotches on her arm and he was unconscious' Callum chocked out   
'Are you her father?' He other nurse asked  
'No... no... He is' Callum said and nodded to Ben who was   
'Any allergies? what about family medical history?' The nurse asked

'Er no.. And er I had meningitis as a child but shes had nothing... please can you tell me whats wrong?' Ben asked tears still falling   
'I'm sorry sir, we dont know at the moment, why dont you go and wait in the family unit, we will take care of your daugher, whats her name?'   
'Lexi' Ben told her.   
'Thank you, we will inform you of any news as and when we can' She told him   
'I'll get a nurse to take you the the unit' 

***

'Is she okay? What happened?' Lola cried out as he ran into the family room, Jay following closely behind her.

'I dont know lo, she was fine and then she wasnt. Callum found her... I..I shouted at her lo, she wouldnt eat her dinner and I snapped' Ben told her still crying.   
Callum walked over to Ben and took hold of his hand holding it tighty   
'Its not your fault Ben, and Lexi knows you love her no matter what' Callum told him trying to calm him down.   
Lola was just about to ask some more questions when a doctor walked through the door. 

'Who are the parents for Lexi Pearse?' The doctor asked looking up from his paper work   
'I'm Lola her mum, and this is Ben her dad. Whats happened doctor? is my princess okay?' She asked desperately   
'She's stable, and I am very optimistic she will make a full recovery, shes resting at the moment in the childrens ward, you can go through in a moment, firstly I just wanted to ask some questions'

'Has she been exposed to anything new in her life, new food? new laundry detergent, medication?' The doctor asked looking at the four of them   
Callum stood backwards, he took his hand away from Bens and looked to the ceeling, trying to will the tears not to fall. It was his fault and now that little perfect girl was suffering.

'She's got a new puppy' Callum told him voice cracking as he contiuned to walk away from Ben. 

'Right, thank you, I'm going to run a few more tests and then will get someone to come and take you through' The doctor said and walked out of the room.   
'Callum.. No! No.. Dont you dare blame yourself' Ben said as he walked towards his lover. 

'Callum, Cal You listening to me... This is not your fault~! how where yu meant to now ah? anyways shes going to be fine okay?' Ben told him taking his hand back in his and mimicking the acton Callum had done to him only moments before.   
A nurse walked in moments later, you can come through now' The nurse told them   
'Come on' Ben said and he walked out the door   
'You go, I'm going to go for a walk' Callum told him  
'I ll be back in a bit' Callum told Ben before heading in the opposote direction. 

***

Callum stood outside the room as he watches the young family inside it, Ben is sitting on the bed talking to his little princess, Lola is my her side softly stroking her hair back whilst Jay in standing the corner 

He looked down at the pink unicorn he had been holding in his hand. He sighed as he kept looking in.   
Lexi saw him first, waving and smiling. Ben looked to where she had now glued her eyes and smiled softly. He got up and walked out of the door.   
'Come on.. come in, Lexi wants to see ya' Ben told him   
'You go back in, they said family only' He told him.   
'And take this in for her too' Callum said pushing the toy in to Ben's small hands.

'Callum, You picked this out specially for Lexi, you love her like your own, you make her her favourite soup when she asks, you take her to the park, you play princess tea parties with her, you saved her life, literally. Now I think you should take this into her Daddy Callum' He told him looking up at him with his large sparkly eyes   
'Ya sure?' Callum asked   
'No question' 

Callum walks in to the room and hands the unicorn over to the little girl

'Thank you Callum! she's so pretty!' Lexi gushed over the unicorn before leaning over to kiss Callum on his cheek   
'How come you didnt get me a present daddy? I'm sick?' the little girl asked cuasing everyone in the room to laugh 

A little while later the doctor had spoken to them and explained the cause of what had happened. Ben had volunteered to go in on his own and explain to Lexi the situation. 

Callum stood at the door nervously as Ben told is princess the sad news. Callum fiddled with his watch as he looked at the celling, he didnt think he could bare it looking into her eyes, seeing the sadness. 

'Daddy Callum?' Lexi asked causing Callum look at her with love. he was taken off guard with her calling him that, it was one thing for Ben to but Lexi this was massive. He pulled himself together and walked into the room. 

'What is is darling?' He asked coming to sit next to Ben on the bed.   
'Does that mean that Jesy has to go away?' She asked tears running over her cheeks 

'I'm afraid so sweetheart, She will miss you alot, but she will remember all the amazing things you did together, I told her about what happened to you and she understands that she cant be with you anymore because you will get sick and nobody wants that do we?' Callum reassured her

''Where will she go?' Lexi asked   
'Its okay, I have a friend that looks after puppys and trains them to be big and strong, shes going to take Jesy and look after her, she promises she will send you photos though' Callum told her smiling 

'Oh thank you! Daddy!' she cried out smiling

'I'm going to have to find someone else to play Princess tea parties with me then... Jesy was so good' the little girl told them seriously

'Well I may have found a solution to that, as soon as you are well we can go and join them' Callum told her Ben looked at him unsure of what he had planned or done.   
Callum pulled out his phone and showed her a picture on it. 

It was from Callum's flat, there was a little table set up with the tea party set on the top, there where 5 chairs around it, 4 empty obviously ready for them to sit around and her new unicorn and in the 5th seat was a puppy

'Now this puppy is unfortunatly not real, but I've read it can do all the cool things Jesy did but she wont make you ill' Callum said 

'Oh WOW! That so cool Daddy! I cant wait to get better!' She smiled taking the phone from Callum and turning it to Ben.  
'Your very lucky baby, what are you going to say to Callum?' 

Thank You! daddy Callum, You know now your my daddy I'll have to put some make up on you! you can be matching!'  
Callum looked over at Ben and gave him a look 

'Cant get out of it this time '   
'Daddy Callum'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations used, all rights go to Eastenders and BBC


End file.
